Inventor's Son
by Blazer12356
Summary: Steven and his friend Victoria find two ring's then the two are teleported to an adventure of a lifetime. A new evil is arising wanting the ring's to destroy the universe. With the ring's help the two discover that the ring's are the key to the galaxy's salvation but also destruction. As time runs out will the friends save or destroy the universe?


_Blaze: Hello everyone and welcome to my first Ratchet and Clank Story. I have wanted to do a story like this for a while and now I have. Hope you enjoy it! _

_Chapter 1: The Rings_

_In small ruins two figures were running into a small broken building. The two figures were Lombaxs, one tall skinny with light brown fur and blue colored eyes the other, a little shorter Lombax with red fur and amber colored eyes. As they entered the building the two could feel the coldness as it touched there fur. The room looked like a library of some sort with books of all kinds laid everywhere. The room had crack's in the wall and plants growing from the ceiling. The room had a bunch of table's and chair's thrown everywhere while broken glass covered the table's and floor. There was also a lot of dust in the air, on books and some even began to settle on the Lombaxes to. _

_"Hey Victoria, I think this is someone's old lab of some sort." The small boy said as he looked through a book with old projects in them while coughing as a huge cloud of dust rose towards his mouth. "Ugh, Steven stops looking though boring books and help me look for something interesting in these old ruins". The taller girl replied as she headed down a small hallway. The boy ignored his friend and decided to see what was inside the books. _

_One book caught his eye as he walked past a broken bookshelf. Grabbing the book he found an open seat and began to read. As Steven read the book felt familiar to him for some reason, like he's read it before. The young Lomax could hear his friend running throughout the ruin's which began to get on his nerves. Steven sighed as he saw his friend enter another room. _

_As he entered he saw notebooks, pencils, test tubes were all over the place as if a tornado came through. "Wow, if can't believe all these books are still readable after how long the ruins have been around". He said "you know you're a big nerd sometimes" Victoria replied while looking around when she tripped over a step and fell on a bookcase. Embarrassed she got up when her elbow clicked a hidden button which made a bookshelf move to revile a hidden passageway. "Wow, Steven come here I found a secret passage" She yelled in excitement. _

_The boy turned around while mumbling about not being a nerd, then quickly ran over and to his surprise saw the secret passage too. "Wow I didn't think this place had one of those" he said in wonderment. "We'll, come on then let's see what's inside" Victoria said curiosity running through her veins like fish. The two went down a downward spiral of stairs which were lit by torches on the way down. Steven had to admit whoever made this place was really impressive with whatever he or she did. His friend just looked boringly around as she ran quickly down the stairs. Steven sighed wishing his friend wouldn't rush everywhere they go. The stair's stopped and a light shone ahead with a door slightly open. The two lombaxes had to push hard to open it which made the door groan loudly from being old. But when they entered the room both felt disappointed as they walked through the door into a small room._

_All that was inside were two golden rings on a small table, but the room seemed to feel warmer than any other room in the house. The room had a small window over the table which let a little sunlight brighten up the room. "Oh come this is it, two stupid rings I thought there would a secret artifact or treasure or something more interesting" Victoria said with great disappointment in her voice. Steven was disappointed to but walked over to the rings which seemed to glow as he got closer. The ring's had a small gem inside both, one a bright red while the other a ocean blue. Both ring's had some kind of message graved on the golden part of them. Victoria followed and decided to try one on to see if it would even fit when Steven stopped her before she even touched it. _

_"Stop I have a bad feeling about these rings, I mean they don't look old they even look as if they were just made, maybe we should go home" He said carefully. "Oh come on Steven, you take things too seriously and besides these ruins haven't been touched for years and I think I will try it on for just a minute. Victoria put it on her finger and suddenly vanished. Steven had been looking out the window while she was talking and realized she disappeared. "Victoria come on this isn't funny, were supposed to be home soon" He said a little annoyed. _

_The small boy walked through the entire house but couldn't find Victoria anywhere. "Where could she be, she's always playing around when we have something more important to do and besides it was a bad idea to come here in the first place." he thought as he entered the secret room again. Then he looked at the ring and it felt like the ring was telling him to put it on. "No way am I putting on a girly ring" He thought to himself. "But, if someone went through all this secret way stuff to hide two rings', then they must be important." Steven made his decision and put the ring on then he vanished from the room as the sunlight faded out._

_~Blazer12356~: Thank you for reading this story and hope you Review it to help me write the story better in anyway. I appreciate any tips for improvement or good feedback for I have done well. I will have Chapter 2 up as soon as I can and hope you have a good day. Goodbye_


End file.
